Treaty of Five
by Gogyou
Summary: One mission, five authors, five Shinobis... Written by Alden-san, ErikKoekkoek, One Azn Dragon, Refused! and TokehGecko.


Naruto Fanfiction

Disclaimer: We don't own Naruto... It's fun to write the 'we'… it's a definite change, heh…

Author's Note: Yo! Ok, let me explain! "We", yeah, you heard right, WE are five authors… Each of us does/writes a character in this fic! The authors working together for this fic are: Alden-san, ErikKoekkoek, One Azn Dragon, Refused! and TokehGecko! We're not going to tell which of us does which character! You'll just have to guess!

* * *

A granule of sand travelled with the winds soaring around and through the Wind Country. The grain was not alone, but its path ran astray from its fellow granules. It knocked off of buildings and got deflected by windows, until it approached an open window. The single sand granule met its match in strength, or rather, it got surpassed and it witnessed the end of its flight as it made its impact with another sand granule… 

The particular sand granule that stopped the first granule's flight was a part of something bigger. Something that many people knew and feared. It was a part of the famous Shield of Sand, owned by the most feared Shinobi in the Wind Country… The second granule got swallowed back into the Gourd of Gaara.

Gaara's expression was, as always, neutral, as he stared in front of him, at the new Kazekage of the Sand. He had grown and matured much in the past few years. He was now a Chuunin and did his missions alone. He has never failed a mission and he usually came back unscathed. Right now he was ready to receive his next mission.

"Baki… Hurry up and tell me where I need to go now…"

Baki sighed as he stared at Gaara. The red-haired Shinobi had become difficult to deal with, even more difficult than before. Now he only accepted B and A-Ranked Missions and often he didn't obey orders. But, he didn't kill as many people in the Sand Village as before. His temper had improved ever since he had fought the Konoha kid, Uzumaki Naruto.

Another thing was that Gaara was never one to show respect. Not even to the Kazekage himself. Not ever would anyone hear 'sama' coming out of his mouth.

"As you know, the peace treaty with the Leaf was signed five months ago. The Leaf is still, for the most part, in shambles and the Shinobis there have missions flying all around." Baki paused to see Gaara's reaction, which was… nothing. "I am sending you to the Leaf to help out with missions. We might send another Sand Shinobi with you, but the Council of both Leaf and Sand hesitates in allowing this… In the Leaf, a team has already been established and you shall join it. This means, you won't be doing solo-missions, probably for a long time, too…"

Gaara's eyes were already narrowed when Baki finished his sentence. "The Hokage… I'll tell her I accept only solo-missions."

Baki turned more serious. "I'm afraid that won't work, Gaara… You're still a Chuunin and the missions Konoha gets are far more dangerous than the ones we receive. Even Jounins can't finish some of those missions."

"I don't care. I will do my missions alone."

Ever since Gaara had 'lightened up' since his battle with Naruto, he had learned that doing missions alone was more…comfortable. He didn't have to think about accidentally killing his 'teammates' or 'siblings' and he didn't have to worry about them, either… if he was worried about them at all…

"I've seen the data from your future teammates, Gaara. You know them…" Baki let out. "They're all very talented."

Gaara was definitely annoyed, but his expression didn't show it. "I'm not interested in that. All I need to know is when I am expected in Konoha."

Baki sighed again and shook his head. "You can leave today. But I suggest you wait, since the Council is still having a meeting on whether to send another Sand Shinobi with you to the Leaf."

Gaara turned away from Baki, showing him his gourd. "I don't care what the Council decides. I am leaving now."

"If another Sand Shinobi is to leave with you, it'd probably be one of your siblings." Baki said as Gaara walked away.

Gaara stopped walking and slightly turned. "Aren't Temari and Kankurou needed here?" Gaara paused, before speaking up again. "Without me here, you'll need other good Shinobis to finish the higher-ranked missions…"

Baki smiled. "Temari and Kankurou have both improved a lot in the last few months. Both of them are clearly above Chuunin. One of them can leave with you."

Gaara sighed and continued to walk out of the Kazekage's office. As he left, he spoke up again. "I will wait… I expect to know immediately whether it is one of my siblings who will join me."

Baki nodded. "You will know in an hour."

**

* * *

**

**Treaty of Five  
**- Prologue

* * *

"You should already know why I've called the two of you here." Tsunade, fifth Hokage of Konohagakure spoke to the two figures in front of her. 

"Actually, we don't." Shikamaru's bored voice answered her. "Neither you, nor anyone else told us," He continued in a lazy tone, folding his arms over his chuunin-vest and gazing out through the window positioned behind the Hokage and her desk, hopeful on spotting a cloud on the otherwise blue sky. "So I don't see how we're supposed to know."

Neji, now a Chuunin of the Hidden Leaf, stood next to him. As usual, it was a neutral expression, as he had expected some type of comment like that from his fellow Chuunin; he never were one to show respect, especially not towards woman for some reason that Neji guessed had something to do with a scary yet feminine domestic leader.

Still, he found it hard to keep said expression neutral. A part of him that had always been there wanted to tell Shikamaru to treat their leader with the respect she earned. Yet, another part, a nagging one at that, wanted to let the muscles in his face free, and just grin at the woman before her. Besides, this whole morning had been strange so far, for that matter.

As they had been in the middle of their usual training with their usual teams, all of a sudden, Shikamaru and Neji had got called in to a meeting with the Hokage, without any kind of clue as to why.

The Hyuga focused his almost three hundred and sixty degrees field of vision on Tsunade instead of the other Chuunin, reading her like an open book. She was a bit angry, that was for sure, but probably too tired to care. She looked like she wanted to sleep in a comfy bed instead of briefing anyone; the enormous sack of papers piled up on her desk was a clear indication as to why.

After heaving a sigh towards Shikamaru, Tsunade decided to test another approach a gentler one, perhaps, but then quickly changed her mind again. That would only serve to bore the lazy Chuunin even further, which in turn, would make herself angrier. She did not want to hurt her subordinates, now would she?

"Fine, I'll go straight to the point. I'm remodelling the teams that you're in, and I've appointed each of you captains. You've both grown tremendously these past months, and you've also got certain other qualities that most people lack. Qualities that make you both excellent leaders." She said, pausing for a bit as to allow the information to fully sink in.

"How troublesome..." was the muttered reaction that came from Shikamaru, although Neji could very well see the pride hidden behind his faked expression. Personally, Neji was proud as well. He knew he was close to getting a promotion, since he was indeed one of the most powerful Chuunins at the moment.

The only stronger, as proven in the Chuunin-exam, was Naruto. But while Naruto was still stronger; and also growing faster than anyone of the other Shinobis, he still lacked some qualities, as Tsunade had mentioned. He wasn't a very good leader, at least not yet.

_Hyuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto had formed quite a good relationship ever since the first Chuunin-exam and the failed retrieval of Sasuke. They had both been in need of a rival, someone to beat and make each other strive harder than before, especially Naruto since after Sasuke betrayed Konoha. _

Their rivalry had then developed into mutual respect, real friendship. Needless to say, Neji was feeling quite proud this moment, since he was the one promoted and not his blond rival.

"Shikamaru, you will be leading a team consisting of Chouji, Ino, Rock Lee, Kiba and Hinata." The Godaime of Konoha continued, noticing Shikamaru's sigh.

"And as for your new team, Neji, I've got some special plans. Any minute now, two Shinobi from the Sand will arrive at our gates, Gaara being one of them. You remember him, don't you?" She asked with a smug expression. Four raised eyebrows indicated that it was indeed a dumb thing to ask. Next to Neji, Shikamaru was silently thanking Kami-sama for his team, which now seemed less annoying, all of a sudden.

"As you've probably guessed, he'll be placed in your team, along with whoever else is coming from the Sand. I admit that it will not be easy to keep Gaara under control, that's why I've also placed Naruto in the same team. Now, you both understand your orders?" After receiving two separate nods, she continued. "I'll give you each a few days to train together with your teams and work on teamwork before you start doing missions. Neji, Gaara will arrive shortly. I want you to meet him at the gates and bring him here."

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Both dismissed."

* * *

There I was, sitting down eating a bowl of ramen. Slurping the noodles as I quickly shoved it into my mouth. Remembering about my past, and how I lost to Sasuke. It wasn't how I lost, it was that the fact that I did lose. 

After a full day of rest and watching Sakura train herself to the brink of her limit. I pushed myself even harder so that I would not let anyone down, ever again. But no matter how much I have trained, I could not see myself getting any stronger. As much as I wanted to ask someone to train me, I could not see myself bothering other people.

Kakashi-sensei seemed like he was mad at me, like I was a disappointment to him, while Sakura just did not pay any attention to me at all. Sure, she would say 'Hi' every time she saw me but that was it. And it wasn't even a happy 'Hi', more like a shot and annoyed 'Hi'. Like I was a complete waste of her time.

But I remember one day when I was training by myself when Ero-sensei came and started to correcting all the things that I was doing wrong. He made me feel good when he, out of everyone, did not have that look in his eyes. Just like Oba-chan, Iruka-sensei and the third. Making feel like they were glad that I was born.

As I snapped out of my dream, I took a quick glance at my watch. I eye-balled and choked at the time. I was late and Ero-sensei would kill me if I don't get there soon. I pounded my chest, trying to relieve myself of my ramen choke. After a few bangs, I gasped for a large amount of air to return to my lungs. I looked around to see if anyone was watching me, but all I got was stares of hatred. Making me look down at the counter and my bowl of empty ramen. It wasn't until a few minutes later that I remember that I was late.

I quickly dropped some money onto the counter and rushed off to meet Ero-sensei. Ignoring all the people that gave me the hated look. It had taken me a good five minutes to reach my training area with my sensei, who was standing there impatiently as he held his arms crossed and tapping his foot.

I quickly walked up to my sensei, out of breath. Bending over, gasping as hard as possible, with his hands placed on his knees. "Sorry I'm late!"

Jiraiya would only grunt in his apology but that wouldn't have been enough. Now was training, and I knew that. "Ok, now, ready to spar."

Standing up in a Taijutsu that Lee had shown me earlier, I moved into my pose. But a certain, Hyuga jumped from out of nowhere. Asking for my full attention.

* * *

Gaara moved slowly, but without hesitation as Neji showed him which door would take him to the Godaime. He had seen Hyuga Neji fight in the Chuunin Exams and was slightly impressed by his skills and Gaara usually didn't get impressed by anything. He also, however, witnessed him being beaten by Uzumaki Naruto. But it seems the Hyuga was to be the Captain of their little team… 

It was time to rectify certain things and he was about to do so as he entered the room Tsunade was currently in. Gaara opened the door and closed it behind him using Chakra to let the door cling to him. Gaara was slightly unnerved to find Tsunade… sleeping… in her own office.

'This is stupid…' Gaara thought as he imagined many ways of waking her up, but most would end up killing her. But if the rumours about this legendary Kunoichi were true, she wasn't one to be killed easily. But why was she letting her guard down on bright daylight?

Gaara shook his head and summoned a little sand to cover both her nose and mouth. After two seconds, Tsunade thrashed around her desk and fell on the ground. Gaara was wise to immediately let the sand he used to wake her up disappear.

Tsunade grumbled loudly as she fumbled around and tried to find her seat with both her arms. Gaara held in a sigh as Tsunade finally set down behind her desk and stared at him.

"You are supposed to knock before you come in." Tsunade growled as she put her hands through her hair, trying to straighten it out again.

Gaara didn't respond as he simply stared her down.

"My, aren't you the talkative type?" Tsunade said, finally done with her hair. "Gaara… You know why you're here, right?"

"I request to leave the team you have assigned me to." Gaara responded. "I work alone."

Tsunade sighed as she grabbed a few papers on her desk and read through them. "Listen, Gaara… In the missions I'll give the team you're in you'll encounter Shinobis more powerful than you and Naruto… Teamwork is required of you to succeed in these missions. You don't have teamwork when you're alone."

"I don't care about that. I work alone and I have never failed before." Gaara sighed as he unfolded his arms and let them rest by his sides. "Godaime Hokage…I always work alone."

Tsunade rose from her seat and walked until she stood in front of Gaara. Gaara had to look up to avoid staring at the huge breasts in front of him. "I know all of your techniques, Gaara. I know their weak and strong points… You have to realise… that none, NONE of your techniques can harm me…"

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I… don't care. This has nothing to do with me working with a team or me working alone."

"If I can hit you, without even trying, what do you think other Shinobis can do?" Tsunade let out with a smirk, successfully annoying Gaara. 'In a way, Gaara and Naruto can be dealt with in the same way…'

Gaara actually wanted to release Shukaku right here and now to teach this woman a lesson, but he doubted even the Shukaku would be enough to defeat this Hokage. He had heard stories about the Legendary Sannins… They all had huge summons and some sort of special way of fighting, which was supposedly unbeatable, except when they fight each other. Gaara actually hesitated in snarling at the woman before him…

Gaara was very annoyed at this… He was actually afraid of a woman? 'D-damn… Damn woman…'

Gaara's eyes widened as Tsunade poked his forehead… She had actually penetrated his Shield of Sand and his Armor of Sand with that little poke?! Gaara, this time, did snarl as he rubbed his forehead. 'That little poke actually hurt!' Gaara thought as Sand crumbled from his forehead, where Tsunade had poked him.

Tsunade grinned and returned to her seat. "Your Shield of Sand and your Armor of Sand… They're easily penetrated by my special ability… I own unequalled strength, a descendant ability from the first Hokage."

Gaara narrowed his eyes as sand again covered his forehead. "I don't care. What use did your attack on me have?"

Tsunade sighed again and folded her arms. "If I can penetrate your defense without even trying… don't you think others can do the same when they try their hardest? You're too confident of your skills… In fact, I think you'll even have a hard time against your teammates."

"I can handle Hyuga Neji and Temari easily…"

"Uzumaki Naruto is also in your team…" Tsunade added with a grin. "And he's become a lot stronger since you two fought each other."

"As have I." Gaara quickly reacted. "But… Uzumaki… He's a… He's the same as me…"

Tsunade nodded. "Yes, and that's why I've put you two together."

"It doesn't matter… I don't know why… But I am sure I would protect him in battle and he would protect me… This only creates more openings in our guard for our opponents to take advantage of." Gaara commented as he folded his arms again. "As I have stated before. I work alone."

Tsunade, this time, glared at the red-haired boy. "Listen, you little brat! You will work with the team I assigned you to or I will make your life even more unbearable!"

Gaara didn't seem impressed at all by the Hokage's outburst. "Hokage… I don't care… My life is unbearable as it is. Working alone is better for me and the people around me."

Tsunade shook her head as she literally felt the sadness coming from the boy before her and she calmed down. "You should hang around Naruto more often. My decision is final, you will join the team and you will follow Hyuga Neji's orders! If I hear complaints coming from him, you'll hear from me immediately! Dismissed!"

Gaara remained standing and stared the Hokage down. "If you change my way of battling, I'm not sure whether I'll be more of a help than a danger…"

Tsunade snarled and motioned towards Gaara to leave. "Tell your sister it's her turn."

* * *

Jade eyes watched the blonde-haired boy as he left the building. A girl was leaning against the wall of the opposite building, and playing with a kunai. She sighed, rolling her eyes and yelled over at him.

"Hey, Uzumaki!" Sakura yelled, her face not moving from its blank stare. "I think I'm about to be sent on my first mission in a year!"

Naruto had been walking slowly from the building when a voice interrupted him. The voice was smooth, pleasent, annoyed. A familiar voice he'd barely heard at all in years. He turned his head to look at the girl who'd only that morning brushed him off.

"Sakura, hey! Its been a long time, and your first mission huh? Who're your teammates?" he called, and Sakura smiled a little.

"Not sure," She said, licking her teeth, "But since the Hokage usually calls people on a team all round the same time, I think we'll be on the same team this time. What do you think?"

Without his answer, she pushed herself from the wall she was leaning on and walked towards him. Far from wearing her old Chinese print dress, her outfit was white. A medic-nin's uniform, down to the white kunai pouch. Her head protecter was wrapped around her head. The bandages on her hands signified Taijutsu training. Seeing as she'd taken a break to train with new teachers. Maito Gai and Yuuhi Kurenai, masters of taijutsu and genjutsu respectively, had taught her all they could in two weeks each.

She took in a breath, and bit her lip. "Naruto...If it's about Sasuke-kun, leave it to me. That's all I have to say about the mission. Sasuke-kun is mine, to save or kill as I want. I deserve that at least..."

"Hmm, well that's too bad, Sakura-chan. I wish I could save him for you, but I owe him a little something something." Naruto replied, clenching his fists angrily. Sakura could see, his mental scars from three years ago hadn't healed.

"Three years, its been three long years! All of these years of training. Jiraiya wasn't very kind, always waking me up in the oddest of ways, never a moment's peace. I owe Sasuke, Sakura, and if you want him, well you better get in line," Naruto said with his normal smirk, his eyes hardening. Sakura laghed humourlessly.

"Oh trust me, Uzumaki, I got in line the night he paralyzed me and left me in the street. I got in line the day we graduated together. I got in line the day he broke my heart. And that's more than he'll ever do to you... Dobe."

She used Sasuke's old nickname for him with a smirk, glaring at him. Her eyes harden as well, as Sasuke's betrayal came back into her memory.

"Dobe!? DOBE!? You think just because of one heartbreak, I would allow you to take him? He's giving me more pain then anyone has ever done. More then the people of this village, more then the Genins of the academy, even more then the times where you blew me off. I hate it, all I have ever asked from him was recognition, but has he ever given me that? NO! He betrays the village, he knocks you out, he tries to kill me, the one who he calls his best friend! And you think you got it bad? To me you got it great. If you were in my sandals, you would know the meaning of pain!" Naruto said, his chakra started to burst out from nowhere. His eyes widened as his voice grew louder. Sakura broke, screaming back at him.

"Naruto, you think you are in pain because of him? You're whining because he didn't give you RECOGNITION!? All I wanted was for him to pay attention to me, even if he didn't love me back! All he ever treated me with was scorn! I -loved- him, Naruto! I loved him, and he looked at me like a bug on the ground! You're pathetic, you know that? Best friends, you've had plenty, but your soulmate? You've never had your heart torn out and stepped on! All you have is that he didn't say you were good enough for him! He did that with EVERYONE! I've waited all this time, because I LOVE HIM!" Sakura screamed, tears rising up and almost reacihing her eyes before she distinguishes them.

"Soul mates! Bug on the ground, love! Yes I do know how it feels!" Naruto yelled, looking down at the ground. "Because I felt the same way about you! I still believe that you are my soulmate, Sakura-chan, but you probably just think I'm a bug on the ground too! I ask you out when he denies you, and you deny me, the same way he denies you! I tell you that I love you! I was even willing to die for you! But what did you do? Just everything that Sasuke does to you... Believe me when I say Sakura, Sasuke will meet his maker!"

Naruto rose his head to look into Sakura's eyes, pulling up his hand and summoning a ball of pure chakra. Sakura stepped back a step.

"How DARE you pull that damn Rasengan on me! How DARE you call your stupid crush a true love! You're a mockery, calling something love when you don't know what if feels like. Sasuke-kun is all I can think about, all I care about. Yet, after all this time, you've given up on me! If the stakes were switched, and I loved you instead, and you denied me, I would try every day! Or I would at LEAST ask why you'd deny me. Soulmates belong together, love each other. I don't, nor ever will, love you, Uzumaki Naruto! I love Uchiha Sasuke more than my life! I would die for him! That is why... That is why I'm the one who will save him, or kill him!"

Her hands seemed to glow as chakra burst from her restraints, her anger burning further, deeper into her mind than it had in years. Her personality was shifting, once again, from the calm pond of Sakura to the tidal wave of her own inner self. The meories she'd pushed down rose backm into her mind. Chakra seemed to explode into blue stars around her hands, a technique she 'd only barely mastered, unperfected, volatile. "Naruto, if you want a fight, you've got one. But I think even you, the prodigy dropout, would have trouble with me now. You might be strong enough to beat me, but you could never hold me down!"

"Oh, you'd like to think I couldn't hold you down! How about I show you the meaning of why I was called the village's demon?" Naruto starts to tremble with rage, as red chakra starts to bleed into the blue. "The meaning of why you think that I could never love, why you think I would been the dobe, why you think the people of this village hates me? Well Sakura, would you like to know? Huh, WOULD YOU!?"

"I'd like that plenty, Uzumaki, because for all your chakra you're nothing but a scorned orphan, mad because his best friend wanted to play with someone else! You may be able to kill people, but you'll never know the deeper meaning of life: To love. And as long as you don't love, how can you say you live at all?" She challenged him, her hands glowing brighter and brighter. "Go away, Uzumaki-And pray we're not on the same team, because I'm sick of you!" She screamed, her eyes blazing in fury, tears burning.

"You know what? I do not know why I ever saw anything in you! I think I will let you know why you think I can't love! And it all started sixteen years ago!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura stopped, the darkness swirling around her eyes lifted. "I really don't care what your dark, tragic past is. Just go, I have a meeting with the Hokage to attend," She said as the chakra around her hands faded. While nothing physically changed with the girl, the massive angry aura disappeared, though she was still noticeably angry. She turned, and made her way up the steps to the Hokage's office. Sakurapaused once inside, hearing Naruto's final remarks.

"Argh, the nerve of that spoiled brat! To think that she wouldn't be afraid of Kyuubi's chakra! Brushing it off like she thinks I know where I get my power from! But even after all that, it just makes me love her even more!" Naruto yells, his voice slowing down to a stop. His frown slowly turns to a weak smile as he turns around and tossed the Rasengan over his shoulder like a rock. While the bystanders in the crowd watches as the ball digs a hole in the ground, making a drilling noise and a large crater.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, confused as the the boys words. She just hoped she never had to face Naruto in battle... After both the jutsu and her -other- personality coming out, she knew it was something she couldn't handle. Her breathing was a little harder as she made her way up the steps. She rubbed her left hand, wincing as another memory tried to surface. She shook her head before it came, taking labourous steps towards the Hokage's office. She'd regain her energy by the time she got there, if not her depleted chakra.

* * *

"Ahhh, my pupil returns..." Tsunade said, looking across the room as Sakura entered, then looking back down at her paperwork. "But, why did you choose your first real interaction with a friend to be a shouting match outside my office, Sakura?" 

Sakura just rolled her eyes and sat down, looking at her teacher, obvious annoyed. "Tsunade-sensei, you did send for me. Are we going to continue training, finally?"

"Sakura... I'm sending you on a mission," Tsunade said, not looking up. "Your-"

"Tsunade-sensei, I told you. I don't have time for missions, they'll slow me down. I have to become stronger, so I can bring Sasuke-kun home, Tsunade-sensei!" Sakura stood, putting her hands on the desk for support. "You know, of all people, that we don't have much time before Orochimaru takes Sasuke-kun's body! I have to be there to stop him! You know the Jutsu I'm developing could save him! I just need more time!"

"Sakura, if you continue to be a Chuunin you'll have to do your part for your country and help on missions! If not, the Council would want me to demote you! You've been training for a year, ever since you reached Chuunin!" Tsunade stood, looking her student in the eyes. "Sakura, do your part, and I'll do mine."

"Is that a threat, Tsunade-sensei?" Sakura asked. Her teacher knew exactly how to press her buttons.

"It's more of an offer. Start working at your level, and I'll keep training you at your level. If you want my help, you really have no choice, Sakura," Tsunade said, sitting back down. "Your teammates are Hyuga Neji, Uzumaki Naruto, and Temari and Gaara of the Sand. Report back to me with the team tomorrow."

"Is that all, Tsunade-sensei? No advice, from sensei to disciple?" Sakura smiled annoyed. 'I might as well go through with it, right?'

"Well... Your old enough to go to gambling bars at sixteen, right? As long as you don't drink or gamble?" Tsunade asked, grinning. "Shizune has the day off."

"I see..." Sakura grinned at her teacher. "Well, let's got hen, shall we?"

Sakura and her teacher stood. Tsunade got her coat, Sakura pushed in her chair.

Minutes later, the room was empty.

* * *

Mornings were never something Gaara enjoyed. Years ago he even hated them, as they reminded him of the fact that he hadn't slept at all. But now, he did sleep and he had found a way to ward the Shukaku off. So now, he disliked mornings because his sister was incredibly cranky and tidy at the same time during the morning… 

It was not that Temari screamed at him; because, well… she was way too afraid of him to even think about screaming at him. It was just the sighs and groans that came from Temari that annoyed the hell out of Gaara. So he left early and wouldn't have to see Temari running around the room, cleaning up with everything.

They had gotten a home close to where Uzumaki Naruto lived, they had heard. Gaara hadn't spotted the blonde-haired Shinobi yet, but he was sure they would meet today. Today they were to report to the Hokage as a team.

As if on cue, Naruto ran straight into Gaara as Gaara rounded a corner. Or rather, Naruto ran straight into Gaara's Shield of Sand.

"Ack! What the hell!?" Naruto screamed as he shot stares all around himself, until his eyes met Gaara's.

Gaara shot a glance of recognition at the blonde Shinobi sprawled on the ground. "Uzumaki Naruto… It's been a while."

Naruto's eyes widened and he jumped to his feet. He knew Gaara had changed, he knew ever since they met with each other after the mission to retrieve Sasuke failed. "Gaara! Hey, Hey! I'm on my way to the Ramen Stand!! I'm sure you want to join me, right, right?"

Gaara frowned and it almost seemed like he shrugged. "Very well… I didn't have breakfast yet."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Perfect, perfect!" Naruto paused to jump to his feet. "Ever had Ramen?!" Naruto's eyes widened as Gaara's response was a slight shrug. "Whaaat?! You never had Ramen before?! Shame on you!!"

Gaara inwardly winced and his ears were ringing as Naruto screamed. 'That Kunoichi Hokage gave us a stupid place to live… This loudmouth won't let anyone sleep here… It wouldn't matter if you had a Tanuki inside of you or not, with him around…'

Gaara stopped listening and started walking, as Naruto explained what Ramen was. Not that it was food, but that it was something that would even be made in heaven, when you lost all sense of taste you can STILL taste the Ramen… Apparently…

Gaara observed Naruto and saw his mouth open and close, only to open again, in a very fast rate. 'He's even worse than Temari when she starts talking to Kankurou…' Gaara followed Naruto to the Ramen Stand and decided to listen to him again. "So, do you? Gaara?"

Gaara frowned, understanding that Naruto had already asked him a question. "Rephrase the question…"

"I was wondering, do you still enjoy killing? Or have you changed?" Naruto asked as he thanked the Ramen Guy when he put down two bowls of Ramen down.

Gaara turned slightly more serious, but to others, a change in his expression wouldn't and couldn't be seen. "Yes." Observing the bowl of Ramen before him and narrowing his eyes at it. 'So this is what he thinks is so great?'

Naruto looked puzzled even when he dumped the contents of the bowl in front of him in his mouth. "Yes what? You still enjoy killing or have you changed?"

"Both." Was Gaara's monotonous reply as he watched his Ramen slowly ate it. He had to admit that it tasted really good… "You talk too much."

Naruto seemed very annoyed at that, turned away from Gaara and ordered another bowl of Ramen. "Well, I do have a reputation to live up to!" He let out as he proudly folded his arms and slightly lifted his chin.

A second later, Gaara glanced sideways to see Naruto slurping his Ramen again, from his second bowl of Ramen. "Reputation?"

"That's right! I'm the biggest and loudest Ninja of the Konoha!" Naruto loudly yelled, causing the owner of the Ramen Shop to yell at him to be quiet.

"Biggest?" Gaara asked as he finished his bowl of Ramen and decided to order a second. 'I have to admit that he has good taste considering food…'

"Yes, biggest!" Naruto yelled again and the owner again yelled at him to shut up.

"You're barely taller than me." Gaara let out as he eyed his second bowl of Ramen with… an expression close to glee…

"Hey, I've grown a lot in the last few years!" Naruto boasted as he knocked himself twice on the chest. After that, he focused on his Ramen again.

"I didn't notice… not do I really care." Gaara said, not noticing that he annoyed the other Shinobi again, or he noticed, but didn't care about that either.

"Hey, hey! You picking a fight!?" Naruto yelled as he punched his left palm and glared at the red-haired Shinobi. 'This guy… Something about him reminds me of the way Sasuke and I used to talk… And that turned out very wrong…'

"Not interested… at the moment."

Naruto's glare grew in its intensity and he was about to do a Kage Bunshin here and there, until…

"Oy! You two, hurry up!" Neji said as he stepped into the Ramen Bar. "The meeting is scheduled earlier because of an urgent mission. Naruto, you go pick up Temari. Me and Gaara will go ahead. Hurry up!"

Naruto sneered at Neji's commanding tone and grumbled loudly. 'Neji couldn't be any prouder that he's now the captain of our little team… Damn bastard.'

* * *

There Naruto was, walking towards the park when he noticed a beautiful girl sitting on the left swing. She was slowly moving back and forth while staring at the ground. When he started to move closer to her, he noticed that she was Temari, Gaara's older sister. Just the girl he was looking for! Naruto wanted to say 'Hi' but he was kind of nervous. 

Temari looked up, her emerald eyes narrowing as she saw someone approaching. She cocked her head sideways, not bothering to get up. Temari was confident in her abilities, and she doubted that that… boy… would be a challenge.

'But…' She wondered and took a good look at his face. 'He seems oddly familiar…'

"What do you want?" She demanded, her voice unwavering.

"Are you Temari? The sister of Gaara?" Naruto asks as he waits for an answer.

Although surprised, Temari didn't show it. Her brother was… infamous, for lack of a better term, so it wouldn't be all that odd if someone knew about him, or her… "It's polite to introduce yourself, before asking someone else's identity." She asked in return, smirking slightly.

"Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage! And yours?"

Temari bit back a laugh as she heard that bold claim. She had heard it once before, when… She shook her head to get rid of that train of thought and gave Naruto a smile. A genuine one at that.

"Yes, I'm Temari. Now what is your business with me, future… Hokage?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I saw your beautiful self sitting on the swings all by your self and I thought you could use the company. Besides, I saw your little brother Gaara here earlier, and we had a small conversation. And I figured, why not talk to you too." Naruto says with a Uzumaki smirk.

"Beautiful self?" Temari snorted, and stood up from her swing to saunter over to him. She stopped a few steps in front of him, grinning as she noticed that she was still slightly taller than him. "Quite the charmer, aren't you? Are you sure you're not ill or anything?"

"I'm pretty sure I know a beautiful girl when I see one."

Despite herself, Temari blushed before she slapped her own forehead and laughed loudly. "Hold your tongue, boy." And she accentuated the word boy clearly. "And what did you and Gaara talk about?" She finally asked after her laughter died down.

"Well, that's for us to know and you to find out." Naruto says with a wink. "So, what are you doing here in the village of the leaf? Is it an important mission?" Naruto asks as he takes a seat on the swing that Temari got up from.

"You know I can't tell you that." She told him. "Classified and all that."

"Haha, well then, I wont ask any more. So tell me about yourself, Temari."

"What do you want to know?" She asked carefully before grinning slyly at him. "And why by the way? You want to know how I make myself so pretty?" She chuckled and fluttered her eyelashes dramatically for effect.

"Hmm, you wouldn't' need to make yourself pretty since you are already beautiful. But I would like to know some of your interests. Things you like to do on your free time or even things you like, favourite flowers, things like that." Naruto says with a smile.

"Oh, that's a good one." She said to him, and clutched her midriff. "Alright I'll tell you what I like." She assented and helped him back on the chair after he signalled to her with his hands. "My favourite pastime is making little boys cry." She sniggered as she saw his eyes widen slightly. "I love eating sushi, only that's hard to come by in my village. And my favourite flower…" She trailed off and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Well I guess it's obvious enough. Desert lilies." She added and set her hands on her hips. "And what about you?"

"Hmm well, your going have to find out for yourself. Because I am not one to tell all my secrets." Naruto says with a wink. "And making little boys cry huh? Would that count in making Gaara cry or just little blonde boys that you seem to be interested in?"

"No, just little blonde boys who can't seem to control their loose tongues." She said and whacked him on the head. "Now stop hitting on me, you're too obvious."

Naruto crouched down low and grabbed his head in pain. "Ow! Fine fine, I'll stop, for now. Besides where's all the fun in flirting if you don't make it obvious? It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't notice my advances would it?"

"That's beside the point!" She said angrily and whacked him again for good measure. "You're in luck because I have to see the Hokage." She added in the same fierce tone before she gave him a wink. "I'll probably see you later though." Temari turned on her feet and walked away from the now confused Naruto. "Bye!" She shouted over her shoulder and waved.

As Temari left all Naruto could do was give out a small sigh. "I will never understand girls! Even after of three years with Jiraiya, I still don't understand them! Oh well, there's always will be tomorrow." Naruto said out loud as he left in the opposite direction of Temari. Then, his eyes widened. "Wait, Temari!! We need to report to the Hokage right NOW!!!!"

* * *

TBC 

Author's Note: Uhmm… yeah. We hope you liked it! So, which author was which character, you think huh???? I bet you can't guess it right! I hope you liked our first fic together!


End file.
